


3x07 Flipped

by clexylexy (ClexaDork)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Other, jrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaDork/pseuds/clexylexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where the ladies of The 100 are actually the characters in the show and the characters in the show are actually just fans watching.</p><p>Inspired by a post I saw on tumbls by alyciacares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3x07 Flipped

It was nine o’clock on a Thursday night, and Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, and Raven had gathered in Clarke and Lexa’s house to watch their all-time favorite show, The 100.

Tonight’s episode, which all four were extremely excited to see, was entitled, “Thirteen”, and was the seventh episode of the season. They all had high hopes for the episode, based off all the clips they’d seen. Jason had been tweeting about watching the episode live, and Raven had made a theory that it was because the leaked Eliza and Alycia clip would come to life in said episode.

They were deep into the episode, excited for what was to come, when Eliza walked into Commander Alycia’s room, looking around for her. Raven slapped Octavia’s arm excitedly, whispering, “This is it, this is it…”

After what felt like forever, they finally leaned in and kissed. Clarke let out the loudest fangirl screech known to man, jumping up and smacking Lexa’s shoulder. She stood on the couch shouting, “Praise Jason and his ultra-gay show!”

Later during the episode, after they had all stopped screaming over the sex scene between Eliza and Alycia, they see Eliza entering her own room to find Richard, their favorite trash prince, tied up. Eliza rushed over, asking if he was okay. Raven hurriedly pointed at the screen, saying, “Shit, guys, it’s a trap. It’s a trap! Titus!”

Titus entered, pointing a gun at Eliza. Octavia sat up straighter, screaming, “No! Not Eliza!”

“There is no fucking way Jason killed her.” Clarke said. “I refuse to believe it.”

Eliza was trying to reconcile with Titus, but when he started shooting at her, Raven just laughed because, “The guy has no aim, he’ll never hit-”

She immediately stopped talking when Alycia entered, a stray bullet from Titus’ shot hitting her in the gut. Clarke let out a scream and fell off the couch, watching from behind the coffee table. “This isn’t happening.”

Lexa picked her feet up onto the couch and cradled them in her arms, rocking back and forth. “NO!” she shouted, “It’s not real!”

Octavia just continued to stare in utter shock, and Raven was already bursting into tears crying. At the end of the episode, they all sat, staring at the screen in silence.

It took forever but Clarke finally stood from her spot on the floor and grabbed her laptop off the counter.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked, voice strained. She grabbed a tissue off the counter and blew her nose.

“Getting cyber revenge.” She growled, sitting back down and opening up Tumblr and Wikipedia.

Lexa suddenly got an idea as well, standing from her seat and heading into the kitchen. “Clarke, where do we keep the disgusting, rusty pans?”

“In the high cabinet above the fridge that I can’t reach. Why?”

“That binch Jason doesn’t deserve the good ones.”

Octavia, who was still too shocked to cry, changed the channel to AMC immediately to see the beautiful face of Alycia on Fear the Walking Dead. “This is my home now.” She said, curling up in a blanket and starting the season. Raven joined her.

Clarke typed angrily at the keyboard, read over it one final time, and said, “Aaaaand…. Post. Jason Rothenberg, also known as jrotinhell, is now a trending topic on Tumblr and Wikipedia.”


End file.
